


Dominatrix Shares Sub with Her Heartbroken Little Sister

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Tomboy, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A college student keeps dating the worst guys possible for her, and one day after an especially bad breakup she comes home to vent about it to her older sister and her boyfriend. The sister, seeing how badly things have gotten, offers up the boyfriend to help her cool down. Seeing how the younger sister's had on crush on him for a long time, she eagerly accepts and the two of them toy with him until he's barely conscious.





	Dominatrix Shares Sub with Her Heartbroken Little Sister

[FF4M] Dominatrix Shares Sub with Her Heartbroken Little Sister [Script Offer] [Gentle Fdom] [Tomboy] [Blowjob] [Face-riding] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] sorta [Incest]

Characters (feel free to change the name of any character to better suit your preferences):

\--Abby: A hotheaded tomboy who isn't afraid to speak her mind. People at her university think that she's a delinquent just based off of her looks and sharp tongue, but in reality she's already at the top of her class. Has trouble with boys because she isn't willing to put up with any bullshit. Aldo has difficulty expressing her affection, and sometimes acts upon her jealous feelings in destructive ways. 

\--Emily: Hardworking professional who supports her colleagues and has formed strong bonds with the junior employees she's mentored. Most people consider her to be a relaxed, if somewhat boring person. She's lived with her sister, Abby, for some time now, since they've been best friends pretty much since childhood. At home, however, Emily's a pure dom, and even calls her caring boyfriend her "slave". The two are deeply in love and indulge each other to their kinky hearts' content. Luckily, Emily went through the effort of soundproofing their room, so Abby can do her homework in peace. 

One final note: I used 'fuck-slave' to refer to the listener's character in some places because I think it's funny, but you can substitute that with something else if you want to. For example, just 'slave' would work as well

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Door slamming shut]

A*-- [Incensed] Aaaah! That low life piece of shit!

E#-- [Calm] Did someone break up with you again?

A*-- Fuck off!

A*-- [More level-headed and a little embarrassed] Yes, though. 

E#-- Mhm, I see. Are we still on the skateboarder? What was his name again? Kyle?

A*-- Come on, sis. Kyle dumped me, like, two months ago. 

A*-- No, it was fucking Dillon this time. You know, the one with the fast and the furious tattoo? Don’t you remember me talking about him?

E#-- In all candor, Abby, hearing you complain about your boyfriends has become like white noise to me.

A*-- Well that's because everyone I've dated has turned out to be a total loser. Grr, why do I have to have such crappy luck with guys!

E#-- [Nonplussed] You just haven't found the right person yet. Give it time; things will work out eventually.

A*-- Easy for you to say, sis. You've already got a good boyfriend.

E#-- Uh, uh. What did I tell you about that?

A*-- Do I really have to?

E#-- It's important for his training, Abby. How am I supposed to condition him if you keep switching the stimulus? 

E#-- You don't mind, do you, dear?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

E#-- See? He's perfectly alright with this.

A*-- [Deep sigh] Fine. You've already got a good *slave*.

E#-- That's better. 

E#-- [Light exhalation] Now sit down and have a cup of coffee with us. Maybe we can help you talk things out.

A*-- Whatever. I guess I do have some crap to get off my chest. 

{Abby sits down at the table with them}

A*-- It's just, it feels like every guy I date gets scared of me after awhile. Like, take Dillion for example, he got really upset that I talked to one of his female friends about us. 

E#-- Mhm. And what specifically did you talk to this friend about? 

A*-- Nothing special. She was getting a little handsy with my boyfriend and I wanted her to know that wasn't okay.

E#-- [Skeptical] Really? That's all you said?

A*-- [Bashful] I might've told her that I was going to stick my boot up her ass if she didn't keep her hands to herself. 

A*-- [Defensive] But you should have seen her, big sis! She kept looking at Dillon with these hungry eyes like she was just waiting to snatch him up. I even caught her grabbing his ass once! How am I supposed to keep quiet about that?

E#-- Well, did you talk to Dillon before threatening his friend? Maybe he was simply confused as to why you started acting so possessive. 

E#-- [Deep sigh] Though I imagine he already knew this was a pattern of behavior for you.

A*-- {Sharp exhalation through nose} Of course I didn't talk to him first. Why should I have to consult my boyfriend before defending him from a vicious homewrecker?

E#-- 'Homewrecker' is a bit of an exaggeration.

A*-- Whatever. I'm going to protect what's mine--fullstop. There's no room for niceties.

E#-- Though, Dillon isn't yours anymore, is he?

A*-- {low groan} No, I suppose not. 

A*-- But I don't mind. Like I said, he's a loser anyway. 

E#-- I think we all can agree on that. However, it isn't the point.

[Brief pause]

E#-- Fuck-slave and I are worried about you. We think that your bad relationship experiences are going to make you develop some... negative behaviors.

E#-- Neither of us wants to see you moping around the house covered in tears and Cheeto dust. It's unbecoming for such an intelligent young woman like yourself. 

A*-- Hey, I go to the gym practically every day! I'll eat whatever I want!

E#-- You're missing the point again, Abby.

E#-- [Exasperated] Honey, could you talk some sense into her? You're better at these sorts of things than I am.

[Pause to indicate response]

A*-- Hmph. I'm not some egocentric child. I just don't want to waste time pretending to be something I'm not. I'm a very forward person, I know that. I can also be very stubborn. It shouldn't be a problem when I'm dating, though. 

A*-- And by the way, Piaget can go suck a cock too.

[Another pause]

E#-- Fuck-slave is right. Relationships are a give and take, Abby. And while I understand the value of having a more... *cooperative* partner, you can't simply disregard the importance of communication.

A*-- [Slightly defeated] You don't understand. If I tried to tell a guy what I really want he'd run away even faster. 

E#-- [Sympathetic] You know that isn't true, Abby. There are tons of guys who'd love you for who you are. 

E#-- Listen, it can be frustrating when things don't go our way. Sometimes you get a nasty run of luck. It happens. 

A*-- Thanks, sis. Honestly. But the whole situation still makes me feel kinda crappy. 

E#-- [Uncertain] I may have an idea to help brighten your mood.

A*-- Yeah? And what's that? Are you gonna come with me to key Dillon's car?

E#-- No. And we should probably talk about that later, because it really isn't an appropriate response to being broken up with 

E#-- {Tabling the previous comment} But, listen... I know it hasn't been easy for you with another person in the house. And not just because I can't spend as much time with you as I used to--

A*-- I already told you that I'm okay with it. So if your idea is to have your boyf--I mean, your slave move out, then don't bother. I don't want to separate you guys. 

E#-- Thank you, Abby. 

E#-- But you didn't let me finish. I was actually trying to tell you how much I appreciate your self-control. 

A*-- {beginning to understand, but not wanting to show it} What is that supposed to mean?

E#-- I've seen how you look at him, Abby. I'm aware that you've been having some... conflicted feelings about living in the same space. 

A*-- [Embarrassed] I-I don't know what you're talking about. 

E#-- It's okay, Abby. Fuck-slave and I talked, and he agreed to let you, erm, *use him* to let out your frustration.

E#-- Isn't that right, sweetie? 

E#-- Yeah, it took a lot of convincing, didn't it? You felt so guilty about the idea of betraying your lovely girlfriend that you almost refused outright.

A*-- Hold on a second, big sis! It isn't really okay for me to have sex with him, is it?

A*-- I mean, you're usually very strict about that sort of thing. I thought you'd be furious if you ever found out how much he turns me on. That's why I always kept my distance. 

E#-- No. I already know that fuck-slave would never leave me for another woman. The only way he'd have sex with someone else if they forced themselves on him. 

E#-- [Kiss] That's why I love you so much, sweetie. I can always trust you to do the right thing.

A*-- Then why did you just offer him up to me like some cheap piece of meat? 

E#-- You're my sister, Abby. You share almost half of your genes with me, so it really doesn't count as cheating.

E#-- Plus, fuck-slave is only doing this because I asked him to.

A*-- [Anxious, confused] Come on dude, you can't really be okay with this... No, I know that *she's* fine with it. 

A*-- But this isn't really what you want, is it? You don't even find me attractive... 

[Brief pause]

A*-- [Hurt] Please, don't say that just because you think it's what she wants to hear. Be honest with me.

E#-- [Comforting] You know as well as I do that he wouldn't lie to you, Abby. Just as he wouldn't lie to me.

A*-- But I'm not beautiful! Guys only date me because they think they can score. And then they leave the second they figure out who I really am.

E#-- [Concerned] This is exactly what I was worried about, sweetie. 

E#-- [Deep sigh] Not to worry, though. Big sis is here now, and she's going to help you wash away all those nasty memories.

A*-- {Light sniffling or crying}

E#-- Here, give me a hug. 

E#-- There you go. 

E#-- It's okay. Let it all out.

E#-- [Caring] Look at me, Abby.

E#-- It's obvious to me that things are worse than I'd expected. Maybe I should've intervened earlier, I don't know.

E#-- But I'm here for you now. And my partner is, too.

E#-- So, if you want it, our offer still stands.

E#-- He isn't going to judge you or make you feel bad because he's insecure. He won't hurt you. 

A*-- [Recovering herself] Are you really okay with it, sis?

E#-- Of course I am. What's mine is yours, baby girl.

A*-- [Relieved] You're the best.

E#-- Come on. Let's go to the bedroom. 

E#-- [With more humor] You too, sweetie. It looks like your services are going to be required, after all.

[Pause to indicate the passage of time]

A*-- I'm always surprised by how minimalist it is in here.

E#-- {Absent-mindedly} I'm not one for elaborate decorations. A bedroom should serve a functional purpose. 

[Brief pause]

E#-- {More pointedly} Now, are you going to circle around this, or do you plan on showing a little courage? 

E#-- What happened to that assertiveness of yours, Abby? 

A*-- [Shy] It's embarrassing, big sis. I can't just throw myself at him.

E#-- Why not? Don't you want to?

A*-- Well...

E#-- [Sigh] I guess you need some more encouragement.

E#-- Get over here, sweetie. 

E#-- [Kissing]

A*-- {Confused and slightly upset} What--what are you doing?

E#-- {Breaking the kiss} Good pet.

E#-- {Slightly mischievous} I can see you clenching your fists, Abby, biting your lip so firmly. 

A*-- [Low groan of frustration]

E#-- That primal, jealous instinct is kicking in again. You want to snatch him up from me, don't you?

E#-- Trust your instincts, babygirl. Take him. 

A*-- [Firm] I want you to kiss me like that.

E#-- You heard her, sweetie. My sister's waiting.

A*-- [Passionate kissing]

A*-- I don't want you to think about anyone else but me right now.

A*-- [Making out continues]

E#-- Look at her go. She must have been holding herself back all this time. 

A*-- Touch my breasts, too

A*-- [Moaning] Yeah. That's it. 

A*-- They're not as big as my sister's, but I like them.

A*-- [Moan] Fuck, yes. Put your hands under my shirt.

A*-- [Making out continues] 

E#-- Mmm, this is hotter than I expected.

E#-- Watching my sister make out with you... it's actually turning me on.

A*-- Keeping watching, then. I want you to see.

A*-- [Moaning] He tastes so good, big sis.

A*-- [Aroused] What's this? Are you getting hard for me, baby?

A*-- [Kiss] Yeah. I'm excited too.

A*-- This isn't anywhere close to enough for me.

A*-- [Firm] Lay on the bed, slave.

A*-- And get those clothes off.

A*-- I want you to play with yourself while I strip.

{Abby removes her clothes}

E#-- Mmm, you seem to be enjoying yourself, sweetie. I have to admit, I can't take my eyes off her, either.

A*-- {More confident} Is my toned body really getting you that worked up? I'm flattered.

A*-- {Abby gets on the bed} Just let me crawl over to you, and--get position myself above you.

A*-- Can see the juices running down my thigh? 

A*-- I want you to clean it up for me.

A*-- [A little self-conscious again] He can, can't he, big sis?

E#-- [Gentle chuckle] You have my permission. Just know that his safe word is [use whatever safe word you feel is best]. 

E#-- Got that, sweetie? If you get too uncomfortable, we can stop this whenever you want. Though I doubt you'll have to.

A*-- Start licking it, then. I've been waiting all this time. 

A*-- [Soft moan] Slowly. Let me savor the feeling of your tongue gliding up my flesh.

A*-- There you go, baby. I bet you can already smell how aroused I am.

A*-- Mmm, start licking.

A*-- [Moaning] Good boy. 

A*-- Give my pussy lips lots of attention.

A*-- Oh god yes. 

A*-- You love eating pussy, don't you?

A*-- [Moaning] Yeah. My sister trained you well.

E#-- {Aroused, soft moaning} You're doing such a good job, sweetie. 

E#-- That's it. Just like I taught you.

E#-- Fuck, I'm starting to soak through my panties.

E#-- You look so amazing on top of him, little sis. 

E#-- [Moan] I can't help but touch myself. 

E#-- Fuck. This is driving me crazy.

A*-- Did you hear that, slave? Your master's watching you lick my pussy so desperately. [Moan] She's watching you give her little sister head.

A*-- Holy shit. Keep doing that.

A*-- [Low groan of pleasure] Look at her. She's fingering herself, wishing she had you between her legs right now.

A*-- But you're mine tonight.

E#-- [Emily groans in pleasure] 

A*-- {Moaning} Yes! Start sucking my clit.

E#-- I can't take it anymore.

E#-- [Moan] Looking at your hard cock throbbing while she fucks your face...

E#-- Don't worry, sweetie. I'll give you some attention too.

[Brief pause]

E#-- [Excited] Your wonderful cock is right in front of my face.

E#-- [Licking] I'm sorry, sweetie. I couldn't help myself.

E#-- [Sucking] [Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

A*-- Faster! Don't waste a single drop of my delicious cum. 

A*-- Fuck! It feels so good!

E#-- [Sucking, moaning]

E#-- Your cock is leaking so much pre-cum, honey.

E#-- [Sucking continues]

E#-- It's been awhile since I let you cum. But you have to hold it in for me, okay?

E#-- I know. I know you just want to shoot that sticky cream all over my glasses like you usually do.

A*-- [Moaning] Don't tease him so much, sis. I won't let him cum anywhere but inside my tight little pussy.

A*-- Oh shit. I think I'm getting close.

A*-- Let me--{Moan]--let me run my hands through your hair, baby.

A*-- Fuck. I love grinding myself into you.

A*-- [More aggressive] Take it you fucking slut. I'm not letting you up until I explode all over your face.

A*-- Don't stop. I'm almost there.

E#-- [Licking]

E#-- That's it, sweetie. Make her cum really hard.

A*--Oh god! I'm squirting all over you!

A*-- [Improv to orgasm]

E#-- [Blowjob ends]

A*-- [Heavy breathing as she comes down]

E#-- You look like you needed that, Abby.

E#-- So, how was my slave? As good as you'd hoped?

A*-- So amazing, big sis. But my pussy is still aching. Do you think I could put his cock inside?

E#-- Mmm, what do you say sweetie? Want to thrust your shaft into my sister's warm, wet hole? Maybe I'll let you drain the cum from those heavy balls inside her. I bet that'd feel incredible...

A*-- [Low groan of frustration] Just hearing you talk about it... Ah, I need him to fuck me so badly.

E#-- Go ahead then, Abby. He's still hard as a rock for you.

A*-- [Brief pause] {Abby adjust herself on the bed}

A*-- {Excited} Emily wasn't lying. That thing's twitching like crazy. It looks like it'll burst any second now.

A*-- Don't worry, baby. I'll make it all better.

A*-- Just let me--mmm--get myself positioned.

A*-- You're still slick with big sis' spit, so I don't think we're going to need any more foreplay.

A*-- [Moan] Get ready, slave. Because I won't stop until you give me a big, messy creampie. 

A*-- [Intense moaning as she lowers herself down] Ah! You're spreading me open!

E#-- [Aroused] Don't push yourself, Abby. Take him nice and slow.

A*-- [Moaning continues as she gets it all in] Yeeees!

E#-- [Needy] Your raw cock's all the way inside her... inside my little sister's pussy.

A*-- [Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

A*-- You're filling me up...

A*-- [Moaning] Do you like it when I move my hips like this?

A*-- Yeah, can you feel my warm pussy clinging onto your dick?

A*-- It doesn't want to let you go, baby.

E#-- How does her tight, young pussy feel wrapped around you? You look like you're in heaven, sweetie. 

E#-- But you still love fucking me the most, don't you? 

E#-- Mmm, I know you do. 

E#-- This is getting me too worked up. You're going to have to help me settle down, pet.

E#-- Here, don't you love seeing your mistress' pussy above you?

E#-- [Moaning] Yes, you know what to do. Eat me out.

A*-- [Moaning] I can't believe you were keeping him all to yourself, big sis. It made me so wet, imagining the two of you in this room, fucking each other like crazy. {Moan} Sometimes I'd even start drifting off during class, and then have to think about something else in case someone saw my panties getting soaked.

E#-- You're right, Abby. [Moaning] It was selfish of me not to share him with you sooner. 

E#-- What a lucky pet you are, getting to pleasure two girls at once. {Low grunt of pleasure} I'm really spoiling you rotten, aren't I?

A*-- Your cock is hitting me so deep, baby. I don't think I've ever had sex this good before.

A*-- I've never even ridden a guy. 

A*-- I feel like--moan--I feel like I'm finally able to be myself.

A*-- [Kiss] You're the best big sis in the world, Emily.

E#-- [Moan] Oh, Abby, I love you too.

A* and E#-- [They start making out]

E#-- Don't stop licking, slave. You have to give your mistress an orgasm as well.

A*-- [Kiss] Big sis, your lips are so soft.

A* and E#-- [Moaning, making out continues] 

E#-- Mmm, that feels so good, Abby. 

E#-- Yes. I love it when you massage my breasts.

A*-- I've always loved how big they are. Sometimes I'd peek on you when you were jogging on the treadmill just to see them jiggle around.

E#-- Why don't you suck on my nipples, then?

E#-- It's the least I deserve since I'm lending you my cock.

A*-- Yes, mistress.

A*-- [Sucking]

E#-- [Intense moaning] Good girl.

A*-- Ah, you're grabbing my hips. 

A*-- [Moaning] Yes! Thrust into me!

A*-- You're being so rough, slave. Are you about to cum?

E#-- It's alright, sweetie. Give it to her. Pump my sister's womb full of your fertile seed.

A*-- [Approaching orgasm] Please... Please, I want it so bad. Release everything you've been building up inside me. 

A*-- [Moaning] Let me milk you dry.

E#-- Keep licking. I'm getting close, too.

A*-- Let's... Let's do it together, big sis.

A*-- Ooooh, fuck. I'm about to cum.

E#-- Me too.

E#-- Ah! Do it, slave. Cum inside her! Shoot out that huge load you've been saving up.

A*-- Yes, baby! Fill me up! Yes!

A* and E#-- [Improv to orgasm--both]

A*-- [Sex ends]

A* and E#-- [Slowly coming down from orgasming]

A*-- {While recovering her breathing} He spurted out a whole lot, big sis.

A*-- It's already dripping out of me.

E#-- Mmm, he really filled you up didn't he?

E#-- Are you starting to feel better, baby girl? 

A*-- [Sweet] Mhm. I think I needed that.

A*-- But, Emily? Do you think we could do this again some time?

A*-- It's kinda... addicting.

E#-- Well, you'll have to ask fuck-slave. But I don't mind it as long as you're feeling good. 

E#-- Of course, you're going to have to find your own pet eventually.

E#-- [Suggestive] Unless, that is, you decide you want to serve me instead? Then you could use him all you want.

A*-- Emily... Do you mean it?

E#-- What do you say, slave? Would you like another pet to play with?

[Brief pause]

E#-- Well, I'll let you think about it. You're probably too tired to answer me right now.

E#-- [Kiss] You did really well, sweetie.

A*-- Thank you for helping make today better for me. I was in a bad place earlier. I felt like I wanted to go over to my ex-boyfriend's place and beat his stupid face into the pavement.

A*-- But now all I can think about is how excited I am. 

A*-- [Whispered] Big sis and I are going to use you until your head gets all fuzzy. 

A*-- [Soft giggle] Isn't that right, Emily?

E#-- Give him a little rest first. 

E#-- Then it's my turn.


End file.
